


Star Wars Episode VI 3/4: The Force is a Thing

by RoryChaze



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time of democracy. <br/>The Republic is flourishing on the new capital of Hosnian Prime. Congress is busy with laws in the Galaxy while gaining strength in the Mid and Outer Rim territories. <br/>However, they pay little attention to the growing threat of the new First Order. General Hux and his secretive agent, Kylo Ren, have concluded they must destroy The Republic if there is to be true order in the Galaxy. <br/>The Resistance, who will not be intimidated by the First Order’s threats, and promising to keep The Republic safe from war, have sent a spy and pilot-guard to infiltrate Starkiller base and learn its secrets. But little do they know their plan has gone horribly awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Episode VI 3/4: The Force is a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardenrye](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ardenrye).



A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Episode VI ¾

Star Wars: The Force is a Thing

A time of democracy.

The Republic is flourishing on the new capital of Hosnian Prime. Congress is busy with laws in the Galaxy while gaining strength in the Mid and Outer Rim territories.

However, they pay little attention to the growing threat of the new First Order. General Hux and his secretive agent, Kylo Ren, have concluded they must destroy The Republic if there is to be true order in the Galaxy.

The Resistance, who will not be intimidated by the First Order’s threats, and promising to keep The Republic safe from war, have sent a spy and pilot-guard to infiltrate Starkiller base and learn its secrets. But little do they know their plan has gone horribly awry.

\-----

“Ah, Senator Meg Epier and—by the looks of it—the famed pilot Natai Culpo, so nice of you to join us,” Lieutenant Mitaka said with his hands clasped behind his back.

As he turned away from them, a stormtrooper stuck his blaster in Natai’s side.

“Watch it,” she growled wanting to pull out of the trooper’s grasp, but restraining herself for fear of exacerbating the predicament they were in.

“Lieutenant,” Meg’s strong voice sounded out, “I can assure you we are just here as ambassadors of the Republic. The senate would like to offer you a deal when it comes to trade routes. If you would just let me see your general—”

She was cut off by Mitaka wheeling around and almost spitting in her face, “If the Republic would like to confer with us on trade routes, then they would not have sent you two with no warning whatsoever.” He took a step back and composed himself, brushing his lapel casually, “Not to mention, your guard would not be in disguise.”

Natai shifted. It was her idea to wear stormtrooper armour so they could access more areas of the planet. Meg glanced over at her with a look that said, “I thought it was a good idea too.”

“That is all we are here for, Lieutenant. Again, if you would just let us see your general, then we can get these negotiations finalized and we can be on our way.” Meg straightened and pursed her lips.

“No no,” Mitaka waved a finger at the two of them, “I think…” he paused and looked up at the four stormtroopers holding the ladies, “Take them to the detention cells. Block one-one-three-eight.” With the order given, he turned on his heel and walked back to his captain waiting at the control center.

The troopers immediately tightened their grips on Meg and Natai’s arms and yanked them toward the lift.

“Calm down there, buddy,” Natai started, sarcasm dripping from her lips, “I’m moving. Didn’t think you guys could move fast as you do.”

“Don’t antagonize them, Nat.”

“How do I know that I am? I can’t see their faces! Maybe they can’t even hear me! _Maybe_ I don’t even care!” Natai shrugged deeply and rolled her eyes.

A grin passed over Meg’s face as they all stepped into the lift and descended to the detention cells.

\---

Criys knew she was just biding time, pretending to interrogate prisoners they had captured on other planets was the only way she could get away from the watchful eyes of General Hux. She sat in the control room and fiddled with a credit chip she had nicked from a detainee, letting it float above her palm as she spun it around and let the light glitter off of it.

She sucked on her teeth, deep in thought with a scheme of her own on how to escape Starkiller base. The mask hiding her features was getting stuffy, and her dark lightsaber hilt felt heavy on her hip.

She sensed, rather than felt, beings coming down the lift outside of the control room and quickly stood and pocketed the credit chip. She relaxed and leaned back on one of the panels when she could feel it wasn’t the Good General, but she still detected a good deal of fieriness from the lift.

The cell block doors opened to two stormtroopers. “Ma’am!” They both straightened when they saw her, “We were not told you were down here.”

Criys waved a dismissive hand, “I’m interrogating.”

“Lieutenant Mitaka has ordered these two prisoners to this cell block,” one of them said robotically.

She tilted her head, “Put them in cell eight.”

“Yes Ma’am!” All four stormtroopers echoed.

Criys pretended not to watch as the prisoners went by, but her eyes followed them behind her mask. That’s when she recognized them. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t let anything else betray her recall. She couldn’t forget the Senator’s brown hair streaked with deep blues, or the Pilot’s hard look through dark russet eyes. Their imprint with the Force was too distinct.

And what in space’s name were they doing on Starkiller base?

\---

Natai flung off the remainder of the shiny white armour and pulled up the belt, which was the only piece she thought necessary enough to keep. “Fierfek!” she cursed, “Think the Resistance is coming after us?”

She knew the answer even before Meg said it, “No. You remember what we were told about this mission.”

Natai sighed and kicked a shin guard.

They both jumped as the armour plate struck the wall the same time the door hissed open.

The lithe figure in all black they had seen in the control room stood there, hand on cocked hip.

Natai moved to position herself between the dark figure and Meg, “What do you want?”

“Still feisty I see.” The helmet made the figure’s words sound rich and bewitching. “Why don’t you sit down?” it purred.

“Not a chance!”

“Fine.” The figure stepped into the room and turned to close the door.

Natai took two steps and drew her arm back at her waist, waiting for the moment when the figure turned back around…

And found she couldn’t move. Not even her lips would part.

The figure turned and looked at Natai, her face reflected back at her from the helmet the other was wearing.

“No need for violence. I haven’t been on the receiving end of one of Culpo’s famous punches, and I don’t intend to.”

That’s when Meg stood up from where she was seated against the cell wall. “If you are not here for violence or—apparently—interrogation, then why don’t you tell us why you’re really here.”

“A lovely voice of reason, when used. Just like when we were younger,” the helmeted voice hummed. “But you are correct in guessing that I’m not here for any of that. I’m here to help you escape.”

Meg was taken aback by the sweet tone and obvious recognition. “Younger? Escape? Hold on, take off the helmet.”

“Mmm, if I were to take off the helmet, that would put us both in danger. But…” The helmet turned and looked up at the security camera, then back to Natai, who was still frozen in place. “If I am to help you, I need your trust as well as you need mine. To keep the guards thinking all is well is going to take some extra precautions. Do you swear not to hurt me?”

“She swears. I’ll make sure she doesn’t,” Meg answered for Natai.

Suddenly, Natai could move again, “Don’t you _ever_ —”

The figure held up a finger to shush Natai and looked at the camera again.

A minute passed before it lowered its finger and put its gloved hands on the edges of its helmet.

Messy, short, black hair framed a cunning countenance with bright eyes.

“I knew it!” Meg cried out, “Criys!” She walked over and hugged the small woman.

“Fierfek! It is you!” Natai embraced Criys as well. “Why in the Force are you here?”

Criys bit her bottom lip before saying, “Well, I am a Knight of Ren.”

The other women’s eyes widened.

“We were of like-mind before the fall. We were the Knights of the People. We liked Master Skywalker’s teachings, but it was too strict, to controlling.” Criys leaned against the wall with a sigh, “Lorna Ka had found a holocron from the Old Republic, and I mean the _Old Republic_ , which displayed the old Jedi Code and described what a Grey Jedi was. _That’s_ what we were supposed to be. Protectors of all worlds, and non-bias towards any being.”

“Then why are the Knights…” Meg paused, searching for the words, “…part of the Dark Side now?”

Criys shrugged, “One by one we started to fall, started to be tempted. All of us. Ben, Solo that is, was the last of us to fall to the Dark Side, and it was his fall that destroyed the growing Jedi Temple. We joined together and razed everything, including our peers.” She chewed her lip and gave a slight grin, “But you know, where there is Dark there is also Light. That’s the Grey Jedi way. I regret everything I’ve done, but I stay because I want to help pull my friends back. I want to show them that there is both Light and Dark and we have to keep a balance between the two.”

Meg nodded in understanding, but Natai frowned, “So the other Knights are here? And you consider them your friends?”

“If I didn’t, then they would be truly lost. And yes, but only three: me, Denath, and Be—I mean, Kylo.”

“Do you think we can avoid them?” Meg pulled her hair back and began to tie it off.

Criys hummed, “Denath will be easy to avoid, he’s on the other side of the planet; and Kylo should be meditating or something. The one you have to avoid is Hux, he’s got eyes everywhere.”

“You’re seriously staying?” Natai pulled a small hidden knife from her boot.

“Hey,” Criys slipped her helmet back over her head, becoming a Knight of Ren once more, “I’ve got to try.”

\---

Criys had told them to wait about 15 standard minutes before deactivating the panel and leaving. She had warned them about the guards she was going to post, but assured them they could handle two. All they had to do was follow her extensive directions to get to Bay 53 to steal a shuttle, which, in her words, “Weren’t watched as heavily because they were only used by higher officers.” “I’ll be around if you need help.” She hadn’t waited for them to answer, leaving as abruptly as she had come.

Meg and Natai had made it to the lift system, both with blasters in hand now.

“Up?” Natai didn’t know why she whispered it, but it felt appropriate in the moment.

“Up.” Meg steadied the blaster against her chest. She had never held one that was bigger than a pistol, but the concept of shooting remained the same.

They jumped into the lift and hit the button Criys had told them to.

“You realize that we have to steal an enemy ship and then proceed to fly it off of a planet with true gravitational pull, right?” Natai pushed the button a few more times, hoping that would make the lift move faster.

“I have full confidence in your capabilities.”

“Glad one of us does.”

The lift opened to an empty hallway. They peered out, blasters at the ready, before exiting the lift and heading down the sterile hallway.

Two stormtroopers rounded the corner and saw the escapees. Their blasters came up quickly, but not quick enough. They were pulled out of sight by an invisible force, and all they heard was a short scream before the eerie quietness set in around them again.

“Do you think that was…?” Natai shifted her blaster to set it against her shoulder, finger by the trigger.

Meg answered, “I have no doubt. She did say she would be helping us.”

Criys’s figure appeared from around the corner, “Move!” The command was quiet but threatening. “Kylo is coming to interrogate you two!”

“Fierfek!” Both Meg and Natai let out. They turned around and headed in the opposite direction, unsure of where they were going now.

They turned a corner and broke into a run, hoping they would find another way to Bay 53. Natai pointed to another lift system and Meg waved her on, ushering both of them into it. Natai jammed a random button and the lift immediately rocketed upward.

“You’ll sure have a story to tell Snap when we get back,” Natai let out.

“ _If_ we get back,” Meg panted back, “I would assume if we keep going up we’ll end up closer to the docking bays.” She looked beyond frazzled and worried.

“We’ll get back.”

The lift opened and they hurried out of it, running down another empty hallway.

Natai stopped abruptly at a viewport, “Look!”

Meg caught up and looked out at a docking bay with three small cruisers in a row.

“Think that’s Bay fifty-three?”

“I don’t know. And at this point,” Meg began to search for a way towards the bay, “I don’t really care. If there’s a working craft, we’re getting on it and getting the space outta here.”

\---

“Kylo,” Criys’s voice cooed, “What are you up to?” She pushed herself off of the wall and touched Kylo’s hand, marveling briefly at how he didn’t pull away.

He turned his head toward her and she could almost hear a hint of a grin, “Hux needs me to interrogate the senator we just captured.”

“Funny,” She danced around him, trailing her hand across his back. “That’s exactly why I’m here.” She felt him stiffen, “Of course, I was already down there, but that _pilot_ was having none of it. I told the troopers down there to separate them. Easier to deal with, no?”

He relaxed as she stepped in front of him, “A good plan, Criys. Separate them, and then they can be baited and threatened.” He stepped a bit closer to her.

“Mmm, thank you.” She walked her hand up his chest, “I feel as if you’ll have better luck than I did.”

“Yes, I will.” He stepped around her and headed into the lift.

Criys pouted under her helmet, but followed him into the lift anyway.

When the doors opened at Detention Level, Kylo kicked a stormtrooper’s body lying haphazardly on the ground. Criys rolled her eyes, knowing that her friends could have at least tried to hide the bodies.

“ _Idiots_!” Kylo’s lightsaber was in his hands and swinging in a glowing arc before Criys could even tell what was happening.

She backed up into the lift, but let the doors remain open as Kylo threw his tantrum. “General?” She hated comming the bastard, but resigned to keeping her cover, “General Hux, come in. This is Criys Ren.”

“What news do you have for me?”

Curt as usual. She sighed and clicked the button to talk, “It seems the Senator and her cohort have escaped. They are most likely armed.”

“Where is Kylo Ren?”

Now he was mad. His voice always became more clipped when he was angry. “He is here in Detention Block one-one-three-eight with me.”

His next words were like venom, “I need you both looking for them. Senator Epier is a valuable asset to have and I will not have you lose her.”

“Yes, General.” That’s all the politeness she would afford him.

Kylo turned toward her, “Incompetent! Even with direct orders, none of them can seem to follow even the end of their blasters!”

“Kylo,” she said quietly, “Come on. Hux has ordered us to find them.”

He marched into the lift with her and back up they went.

She heard him take a deep breath, “And Hux is the biggest deadweight there is! Onerous. Fractious. Irritating.”

She put a hand on his arm, “Agreed. But we need to catch them. It would make the Supreme Leader proud if we did.”

He let out a heavy breath, “Agreed.”

The lift opened, and they split up in their search for the two Resistance fighters. Both wanting to find them for different reasons.

\---

“It’s empty.” Natai strolled out into the hanger, cold wind whipping against her flight suit.

Meg followed behind, tugging at the woven jacket she wore over her infiltrating outfit. “It appears so.”

Natai stopped and regarded the cruisers, keen eyes searching for exposed weapons and shield generators. “That one seems fast.” She pointed to a sleek silver cruiser shaped like an arrowhead.

“Looks Nubian. Are they even still in business?” Meg walked up to it.

“Rarer to find because they’re so expensive, but yeah still in business.” Natai hit the landing platform, but it didn’t lower. “Must have them on lockdown. I can bypass it, but it will take some time.” She pulled at the control panel on the underside of the ship, but as soon as it came loose an alarm went blaring through the area.

“PUT IT BACK!” Meg screamed, trying to hold her hands over her ears.

“I’M TRYING!”

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” Criys ran into the hanger, lightsaber ignited. “NOW EVERYONE IN THE AREA KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!”

As Natai tried furiously to jam the panel back into place, Criys took a running leap at the wall and scaled the length of it in two bounds. She slashed out at some wiring and the alarm stopped as rapidly as it had turned on. Criys gripped the wall and pushed off with her feet, sailing over to a catwalk overlooking the hanger.

“You’re going to have some stormtroopers on your tails if you don’t get in that thing!” She shouted.

As soon as she spoke, a squad of stormtroopers broke into the hanger, firing rapidly at the two women. Meg hoisted her blaster up and fired back, catching two in the weak points of their armour. Criys jumped down, landing heavily on two of them at the back of the squad, and succinctly jabbed at the two of them, making it look like they were hit with plasma bolts rather than her lightsaber. Meg advanced on the rest of the squad with Natai on her heels, bringing down the rest of the squad.

They all walked towards each other and met near where the first two troopers went down. “I’m hoping nothing caught me, but at this point I guess it doesn’t much matter.” Criys pulled out a small reader chip from one of her belt pouches and tossed it at Natai, “I hope this is well worth the trip here. I snagged what I could without getting noticed, but you’ll probably want to get out of here quick.”

“What all is on it?” Meg said breathlessly, but excited.

“Not sure,” Criys lifted her helmet off and brushed her wet hair out of her face, “I just loaded data on it straight from the base.” Suddenly, she jerked her head to the side, as if listening intently for something. “I’ve got to go, Kylo’s calling,” she said quickly, “but get out of here, quick. You don’t have much time.” She gave them both a loving shove and started to trot away, “Go! And may the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you,” Meg whispered as Criys’s figure disappeared around a corner. She looked over to where Natai was pocketing the chip in a compartment on her flight suit. “Do you think she got what we needed?”

“Hopefully, but the only way to find out is to get out—”

Meg screamed and went down on one knee. Natai looked over to where a tall man dressed in an impeccable army uniform walked calmly toward them, blaster pistol held unerringly forward.

“I saw the alarm went off and rushed down here with my finest. Surrender now and I shall show you mercy.”

“Not happening,” Natai forced through her teeth as she helped Meg up.

Meg clutched at the back of her leg, but winked at Natai signaling that she was okay and could at least walk.

“Come now, I know you’re with the Resistance, here to infiltrate our base. Mitaka came straight to me when he sent you down to the detention cells. Good man, but he should have just killed you then.” Hux moved closer to them, “Of course, you _are_ the perfect bargaining chip. One I might _need_.”

“As if,” Natai growled and jumped at the General, catching him off guard. She wrestled the pistol away from his hand and her fist caught him square in the jaw. He dropped to the ground with a loud thump. Natai immediately started firing at the oncoming stormtroopers, catching a few. “C’mon!” She scooped her arm under Meg’s and began toting the both of them towards the cruiser. Both women kept turning around and firing, causing the stormtroopers to have to find cover to fight.

They headed up the landing platform and found themselves in the cockpit. Natai set Meg in the co-pilot chair as she started the take-off process. “Hit the shield generators!”

Meg winced as she leaned over, but punched the button down with as much force as she could. Plasma bolts started whizzing off in different directions as the shields went up.

“We don’t have much time. The hyperdrive is fully charged and ready to go, but I don’t think I can get the cruiser to get away from the pull of the planet.” Natai was frantically flicking buttons.

Meg looked out of the viewport and saw two cloaked figures, lightsabers ignited, enter the hanger. “So punch it into hyperspace from here!”

“What?!”

“You heard me!” Meg leaned forward and hit the hyperdrive engage button. Timespace bent around them and everything went bright white before they were rocketed into the darkness of space, stars trailing behind them in a blue-white whir.

Meg leaned back and clasped her leg, breathing deeply.

Natai was still leaning over the controls, “Holy Force. I didn’t think that would work.” She looked over at Meg, “You alright?”

“I will be,” Meg grinned back, “It’s just a graze.” She closed her eyes, “Still have the chip?”

Meg heard rustling as Natai pulled it from her flight suit, “Right here.”

“Good. Plug it in and send the information directly to General Leia Organa Solo.”

“Affirmative.” Natai plugged in the chip and leaned back as it transmitted its data. “Hey, at least we got away.”

“At least we got away,” Meg allowed herself to laugh back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic that one of my best friends requested after she saw TFA. In her words she wanted "a trashy, self-insert fic with all three of us." As you can see, this isn't so much trashy as it is just fun working with getting me and my two friends into the Star Wars universe as believable and interesting characters. In all reality, this is for them.


End file.
